The Christmas Gift
by Unfourtanate
Summary: May stays in the Johto region whilst her friends go back home to their families for Christmas. As soon as they leave, May finds herself regretting not going home with them... Contestshipping galore!


The sharp winter weather was harsh and cold on May as she walked along the icy pavements of Mahogany Town. An arctic wind was blowing from the northern Lake of Rage, which had frozen over completely. Even Price, Mahogany's Gym Leader, had admitted to May that he'd never witnessed such cold weather in the little town before.

"I will set my Blaziken on you, Solidad, for stealing my earmuffs," grumbled May to herself, her teeth chattering as snow fell around her. She buried her hands deeper into her coat, and shivered. It was nearing midnight, and she did not want to be locked out of the Pokemon Centre – her current residence while she was participating in the Mahogany Contest.

"Here I am," she continued to mutter, "alone and cold in a foreign region while my so-called friends have sauntered off to their homes in Hoenn to spend Christmas with their families. _Obviously_ they're not as committed as I am!"

Even Drew had gone back to LaRousse City. He had tried to convince May to go home to her family too, but she was too determined to win more ribbons. But, right now, she was so desperate for company that she was missing Harley, of all people.

After several minutes of slipping and sliding along ice, May finally reached the Pokemon Centre. She shook the snow out of her hair and sighed in relief, appreciating the warmth of the Centre.

"Welcome back," greeted the Mahogany Nurse Joy, who sat behind her desk as usual. She smiled. "I trust your contest went well?"

"I won," said May with a grin, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a red and white ribbon with a silver badge. Nurse Joy clapped her hands together.

"Oh, well done, Miss Maple!" she said. The Blissey behind her clapped as well. "I'm sure you're very proud of yourself! Well, your room is nice and warm right now – it's best that you get yourself to bed before you catch a cold!"

"Good plan," laughed May, pocketing her ribbon again. "Good night, Nurse."

"And Merry Christmas, of course!"

May paused, and then smiled softly. "Of course," she said. "Merry Christmas."

By the time May had reached her room, she was very, very tired indeed. Closing the door behind her, she took off her red coat and hung it on a hook on the door. She yawned loudly, and saw that Nurse Joy had gone to the trouble of putting a hot-water bottle at the foot of her bed. She smiled at the sight of this, and reminded herself to thank the Nurse tomorrow morning.

She picked the bottle up, and realised that this was as close as she was going to get to actually having a Christmas present this year. This was her third year away from her family, but for the last two years, she'd been travelling with her friends. She was never alone. But this year...

"Merry Christmas," she said quietly to herself. She could feel hot tears prickling at her eyes, but before she could wipe them away, a sudden commotion outside her door distracted her.

"Young man! _Young man!_"

It was Nurse Joy's voice, and she sounded very distressed indeed. May dropped the hot-water bottle at her feet, and scurried over to the door. She paused, and listened again. She could hear Nurse Joy shouting from the reception area, and Blissey squealing in an outraged manner. Concerned, May turned the door's handle and swung it wide open, only to be stopped in her tracks by what she saw.

Running down the hallway with an angry Blissey on his heels was Drew. His wet hair was plastered to his forehead and his green eyes were wide in panic as he rushed towards May.

"Move it, move it!" he shouted, diving past May, who was too stunned to even react. Blissey charged towards the two, but Drew managed to slam the door just in time before Blissey crashed into it.

Drew, not bothering to explain himself, slid down the wall and sank to the floor, panting loudly. "My God," he breathed. "I'm never doing that again."

"Drew, what're you doing here?" May sat down beside him. "Did you freaking break in here or something?"

"Pretty much," said Drew, still panting. "Nurse Joy wouldn't let me past the reception, so I jumped over the desk and ran down the hallway. I didn't expect her to send that mammoth of a Blissey after me!"

"But why?" said May. "Why're you here?"

Drew rolled his green eyes. "You expect me to leave you all on your own?" he scoffed. "I know I can be a jerk at times, but I'm not that mean."

May paused. "You mean... you're here... for me?"

Drew nodded. His arrogant air disappeared as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He looked away. "I guess I am."

May stared at Drew. His emerald hair was wet with snow, and his skin was pale and icy. His fingers were shaking in cold, and his scarf had frost all over it.

"I caught the train to Goldenrod," he muttered reluctantly, still not looking at May, "and spent the entire day riding my Flygon until I reached this place." He paused, and smiled softly. "I heard you won the contest. Nice Christmas present, huh?"

"I guess so," said May quietly. "But you being with me is a better present."

Drew looked up at May, and their eyes met. He leant forwards and pecked her on the lips, before pulling away, his face flushing. May, too, blushed.

"M-Merry Christmas," murmured Drew, avoiding May's eyes. May laughed and kissed him again. This took Drew by surprise, but he didn't resist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, kissing her back.

Outside, the snow fluttered by the window as the bells rang out and chimed over Mahogany Town, and Christmas Day began.

* * *

OH HEY LOOK KIDS, I'M ALIVE! Merry Christmas, everyone! I do hope you enjoy this terrible, _terrible _oneshot. It's awful, I know, but hush, it's Christmas.

Yours truly, Unfourtanate (aka the worst updater in the history of updating).


End file.
